Vulpimancer
Vulpimancers are a species from the planet Vulpin. Vulpimancer Appearance Wildmutt1.PNG|Wildmutt in the Original Series Ben10omni wildmutt 174x252.png|Wildmutt in Omniverse 4 year old Wildmutt.png|A young male Vulpimancer Future Wildmutt and Cannonbolt.png|An adult male Vulpimancer Vulpimancer Truth 1.PNG|Two adult aged, female (left) and male (right) Vulpin Vulpimancers Vulpimancer Wigsilian Org Beast 1.PNG|An adult aged male Null Void Vulpimancer Future Wildmutt and Cannonbolt.png|A 30 year old Vulpimancer Vulpimancer Truth 1.PNG|Two adult aged, female (left) and male (right) Vulpin Vulpimancers Vulpimancer Wigsilian Org Beast 1.PNG|An adult aged male Null Void Vulpimancer Vulpimancers are far more animalistic than humanoid. They can range from an adult human size to several times the size of a human. As they mature, they grow tails. Vulpimancers from Vulpin are orange. Vulpimancers from the Null Void can be orange, grayish blue, or brownish red. Gender Differences Mature male Vulpimancers have dark stripes on their backs, females don't. Female Vulpimancers have paler fur. Behavior Vulpimancers are not very friendly with their own kind, but this is a common trait among animals that aren't family. Vulpimancers normally live hunting down whatever they can find to eat and moving on to the next meal. Vulpimancers whine like dogs when scared as heard in The Last Laugh. Powers and Abilities Vulpimancers has a superb sense of smell. Due to them not having any eyes, their "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where their scents originate. Vulpimancers can track basically anything by their scent, regardless of they're even miles away. Vulpimancers have superhuman strength, as Wildmutt can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Vulpimancers have enhanced agility that allows them to run, jump, as well as climb at a superhuman rate. Vulpimancers can dig at a fast speed. Vulpimancers are quadruped, however they are capable of standing on their hind legs and punch with their front legs, though somewhat awkwardly. Weaknesses Vulpimancers can't speak Earth languages. When infected with an Earth cold virus, a Vulpimancer's nostrils get blocked by mucus, making them unable to smell. Their fur color seems to become paler. Also, their lips and claws turn a sickly dark green colour. A Vulpimancer's senses are very sensitive, making them vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm their senses such as a high pitched sound or a strong smell. Notable Vulpimancers Main Timeline *Wildmutt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) *Khyber's Vulpimancer pelt *Vulpimancers from Grudge Match, Singlehanded, Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Truth and Voided *Vulpimancers from Ben 10: Galactic Racing Alternate Ben 10,000 Timeline *Wildmutt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) Race Against Time Timeline *Wildmutt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) Dimension 23 *Dog-Nabbit (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) Vilgax Attacks Timeline *Vulpimancers on Vulpin DNAlien Vulpimancers DNAlien Vulpimancers are Vulpimancers who have been infected with a Xenocyte. Apperance Vulpimancer DNAliens have dark orange bodies with black feet, black back and a visible brain. Powers and Abilities Like Vulpimancers, DNAlien Vulpimancers have the ability to fire their quills as projectilles. Vulpimancer Hybrids Notable Vulpimancer Hybrids *Kevin 11 (1/11 Vulpimancer) *Kevin 11,000 (1/11,000 Vulpimancer) *Ultimate Kevin (part Vulpimancer) Evolved Vulpimancers Appearance Evolved Vulpimancers are significantly larger and more muscular than Vulpimancers. Their fur is a maroon-red color. They have four huge gray/white spikes running down its back that overlap. These spikes start out as a shark-like fin at the head, and rising almost into an arc over the back, tapering near the rump. Evolved Vulpimancers also have a long tail whose tip has a horn, resembling a scorpion stinger. Powers and Abilities Like Vulpimancers, evolved Vulpimancers have an incredible sense of smell. Evolved Vulpimancers are much stronger and more agile than Vulpimancers. Evolved Vulpimancers have a sharp tail, claws, and teeth. Unlike Vulpimancers, evolved Vulpimancers are capable of speaking. Notable evolved Vulpimancers *Ultimate Wildmutt (the Ultimatrix's evolved Vulpimancer) Trivia *The name Vulpimancer is a play on the word vulpine, which means fox. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate and they are unable to speak English. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Alien species Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Sapient Beings Category:Non-Humanoid Alien Species Category:Animal-Like Aliens